


kiss you till the morning light

by alicelightwoodbane (shh_go_to_sleep)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-COHF, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/pseuds/alicelightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of different kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you till the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://aegisdea.tumblr.com/post/86588558556/magnus-alec-listening-to-this-song-on-loop) art by the lovely [aegisdea](http://aegisdea.tumblr.com/)  
> title (slightly altered) comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8) song

I

There are morning kisses, lazy and gentle and slow. Bodies bathed in sunlight, sleep-warm between crumpled sheets. Lips touching, murmuring ‘ _good-morning_ ’s. Eyes still closed, Magnus and Alec are unwilling to face the day just yet, unwilling to leave the bed. Just a few more minutes. Eyelids burning with bright, yellow light, lips not quite catching lips, so the kisses land on chins or cheekbones or corners of eyes. Laughter snorted against the skin of a lover, a _husband_. Alec finally opens his eyes to find Magnus already watching him. His gaze is full of affection. Magnus’ fingers trace runes on Alec’s forearms; the black ones look so different in the morning light, the silver scars shimmer.

II

There are kisses that are sweet and tender, a smooch, a barely-there touch, a brush of lips. They make bones melt, lips tingle, and blood sing in veins. There are kisses that land on fingertips, and they are small and velvety and tickling. Magnus likes to kiss his own finger and then put it to Alec’s nose, in a parody of a kiss. It’s a silly thing he does, and Alec always tries to catch the finger with his teeth. Alec likes to kiss Magnus goodbye when he goes to the Institute, and always, always, sweet kisses turn into deep ones and they’re unable to break apart. It reminds Magnus of that kiss after their first date, and he would mention it to Alec, but he’s pretty sure Alec doesn’t want to be reminded of how on that day he _fell down the stairs_.

III

Then there are afternoon kisses, exchanged while making dinner or watching TV. Alec steps to Magnus from behind, his hands on Magnus’ hips when he cooks, (or, tries to cook). Neck kisses that always drive Magnus crazy, a trail of pecks down the column of his throat, a playful bite where his shoulder begins. Kisses that are comfortable and speak of domesticity, and the need to be close to each other all the time.

IV

There are also hot and passionate kisses, lips crashing against each other, teeth and tongues and fingers scrambling for purchase. Kisses interrupted by moans, names breathed into the darkness, thirsty and begging for more. They are greedy, and purposeful, and breathtaking.

Alec leaves kisses down Magnus’ spine, open-mouthed and deliberate. Magnus’ head is pillowed on his arms, pleased little sounds murmured into the graceful curve of his shoulder. Muscles ripple under sweaty, caramel-coloured skin. His kisses reach places that made Magnus shiver with anticipation, and then, intense pleasure.

V

Kisses can be angry, too. There are bruising kisses exchanged in a heat of a fight, born out of frustration or irritation or a mixture of both. They are forceful, it’s a battle for dominance, and it’s a little too much, too much—and so they end with Magnus resting his forehead against Alec’s, panting against each other’s mouth, apologizes hanging somewhere between them. Sometimes, the exchange of ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s is immediate. Other times, their eyes are still full of anger, so it takes time for the apologies to be exchanged. Sometimes, it’s only after a heated session in a bedroom, when rage-driven kisses slowly turn into kisses full of remorse.

VI

There are evening kisses, often tired and lingering and a little clumsy, a little sloppy. Sometimes they are less kisses and more just lips resting together, breathing together, feeling each other’s heartbeat, getting in the same rhythm. Alec sighs with contentment when Magnus runs his fingers through his hair (it’s getting too long again).

VII

Sometimes kisses omit lips. There are forehead kisses, speaking of protectiveness. It’s a gesture that always makes Magnus feel so small; vulnerable but safe simultaneously. There are eyelids kisses, and they always makes Alec giggle. (He doesn’t know, but when his eyes are closed, the blue of his irises is still visible). Alec loves kissing Magnus’ hands, loves playing with his long, elegant fingers. A kiss on the palm is intimate and reminds Magnus’ of the night of their first date, it also allows Magnus to fit his palm against Alec’s cheek when Alec does it. A kiss on the back of the hand feels like an offering, like a permission, like a worship. Alec likes to do it every time he catches sight of the wedding ring on Magnus’ finger.

VIII

And sometimes the kisses get all tangled up, sometimes they are all in one. Evening kisses would become morning kisses, with the slowness and laziness and softness. Desperate kisses can turn into tender ones, too, with ‘ _I love you_ ’s breathed against each other’s lips, with reminders, ‘ _you are here_ ’, fingers gently massaging scalp, then pulling urgently.

_Hold on to me. I always do._

They all speak of love. They all feel like coming home.


End file.
